memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Rise of the Terran Empire
Lianna Young becomes prisoner as the New Terran Empire enters the prime universe... Summary Chapter One Lianna Young wakes up, but not in her cabin on the . Commander Hatcher stands outside her cell, saying that the general will be pleased to see her. When she tries to ask him where she is at or why she is here, he strikes her with his phase-rifle in the mouth, telling her to shut up or choke on her own blood. When she tells him that it would be to his detriment if the general finds her dead, he smites her again, saying that they have ways to extract information from the dead. Several minutes later, the General enters. He greets Young with mild contempt, introducing himself as Edward James Shield. Chapter Two When she is skeptical, he tells her of the mirror universe, which reminds her of the time when the Edward Shield she knows met her counterpart from the mirror universe. She asks him why she was kidnapped: General Shield tells her that, being an inhabitant of "her universe", she can provide the Empire with valuable information. She refuses, and General Shield tells Commander Hatcher to put her in the Agony Booth until she decides to answer his questions. She endures nine hours without speaking, after which Hatcher receives orders to let her go. He then roughly escorts her to the captain's cabin, where Admiral Halliwell welcomes her generously as his guest. She asks why she is here, and he says that there has been some misunderstanding, for which he would like to make amends. He says that he represents the New Terran Empire, which seeks to expand its influence - peacefully - into the prime universe. As she is the first inhabitant they have encountered, Admiral Halliwell requests that she serve as liaison and representative of the Federation to the Empire. Lianna Young asks what would happen if she refuses, to which Admiral Halliwell replies that there is no hope of rescue, since her crew doesn't even know that she has left the cabin of her own ship. Furthermore, he assures her that everyone on his ship, the , is loyal to him only and will kill her on first site if necessary. Lianna Young says that he cannot hope to allow her to comply, since he is essentially forcing her. She then demands that she be dropped off at the nearest planet and tries to leave, only to find the doors are locked. Admiral Halliwell says that he anticipated that she would put up a struggle, and remarks that this will make things more interesting. She tries to fight him, but, having been raised as a slave, he is much stronger and overpowers her. He pins her to the wall of his room and begins tearing off her jacket, commenting that she will make a fine addition to his harem. Chapter Three Just then, Ensign Kim barges into the room, dagger in hand, and attacks Admiral Halliwell. He turns to defend himself, and Lianna Young tries to run away, but is stopped by two Black Guards. Just as the two fight, Ensign Kim is shot from behind by a stun-blast from a phaser. General Shield, his personal bodyguard and two MACOs arrive: Shield was the shooter. He tells the admiral that it was fortunate he arrived when he did. Halliwell, being suspicious, asks Shield how he knew Kim was here. Shield responds by reporting that the Chief of Security noted that all the systems on the captain's cabin suddenly shut off and, suspecting an assassination attempt, he came with all speed. As Kim starts to stir, Shield shocks him with an Agonizer, returning him to unconsciousness. Once done, he suggests that he place Commander Hatcher as his bodyguard, since Admiral Halliwell's own security was inadequate against this assassination attempt. Halliwell refuses, saying that his own personal bodyguards will do fine. As he is leaving, Shield sees Lianna Young, with her jacket on the floor. He confronts the Admiral about it, who says that he was attempting a new form of persuasion to get her to talk. Shield is not fooled, and asks if Admiral Halliwell will refrain from adding the prisoner to his already enlarged harem. Admiral Halliwell retorts by saying that he enjoys the favor and love of the Empress, and therefore is above all other petty nuisances, such as the general. He reminds the general that he could have him executed on a whim, and only doesn't because the New Terran Empire needs everyone it can get. He then dismisses the General and tells him to torture the prisoner most severely, with emphasis on castration because she refused him. General Shield says that she is important to the Empire, and won't be doing anything to satisfy the Admiral's petty pride. He takes Young and has his guards move the unconscious Kim and leaves the room. They arrive at the General's personal quarters, where he orders Kim placed in the agony booth while he personally interrogates the prisoner. He assures her that he will not attempt to violate her in any way, since there's only one thing she has that he wants: information. She says that she knows what he wants: the tactical superiority of the prime universe to use in an invasion. General Shield says that he knows enough of her universe's tactical superiority from the late General Bashir, but says nothing regarding a future invasion. He says that he needs her help. Young is skeptical as to why a general needs to ask for the help of a simple captain when she knows that he could take it by force. General Shield says that it's not her he wants dead, just Admiral Halliwell. Chapter Four Lianna Young calls his response a typical Mirror universe response: kill the alpha-male in order to gain rank. But General Shield says otherwise. He says that Admiral Halliwell is a pig who spends Imperial manpower and resources on maintaining his position as the Empress' consort as well as a great harem and defense expenses on his capital ship, the . General Shield says that he would rather use their Imperial resources to destroying their greatest threat: the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, two in particular whom he blames as traitors to the Terran-race: Intendant Anders and Intendant Picard. However, Lianna Young sees that it's the ear of the Empress that he really wants, but General Shield angrily confronts her with his reasons why this isn't true. :I don't need the approval of anyone to get what I want! Terrans fear me, Vulcans respect me, Klingons and Cardassians want me dead for the thousands of their kinds I've slaughtered: and I've done it without being the Empress' expletive! His response doesn't assure her of anything, so she refuses to talk. He orders her placed in the Agony Booth for an hour while he tends to other matters. She spends three hours before someone enters the room, knocks out the guards and frees her. The person, though hooded and cloaked, says that he's come to rescue her. Kim begs to be let out, but the person says that he is a loose-cannon. Once out, the person tells Young that she has to escape. He doesn't reveal himself, but says that he's suffered under the General enough to know that he rarely keeps his promises. Young asks what's to keep him from betraying her, and he says that she just has to trust him. Chapter Five Though trust is something that Lianna Young has very little of in store, especially in regards to males, she accepts and follows the person into the Engine Room on the ship. Here he sets an explosive charge, with a timed detonation and then takes her with him to the Transporters. While on the way, they are attacked by several Terran guards and MACOs from both Admiral Halliwell' and General Shield's arsenals. The rebel-Terran detonates his explosives, which set the whole ship ablaze with activity, allowing them the cover they need to arrive at the Transporter Room. Here, they find the Terran transporters, made from stolen Cardassian technology from Terok Nor, which allow for interdimensional transportation. Young thanks her rescuer, but he states that he only did it out of personal desire for vengeance against the General. He activates her beam-off, and tells her to beware the New Terran Empire. Young wakes up in her bed on the and wonders if it wasn't all just a bad dream, until she gets up and feels sore from her time in the Agony Booth as well as having sores in her mouth from where Hatcher hit her on the mouth. Though she doesn't choose to make it public, she records the event in her private logs. Category:Story Arc: Mirror Conflict Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes